When fishing from an open boat, it is preferrable that the fisherman's seat be located on the centerline of the boat for stability and at an elevated position for optimum visibility and maneuverability of the fishing gear. When operating the boat, however, it is preferrable that the seat be at a lower position and, in a boat equipped with an outboard motor mounted on the transom, the seat is necessarily offset from the centerline of the boat to allow for control of the motor. In boats which are also equipped with one or more forward fishing seats, it is again desireable to be able to shift these seats between centrally located, elevated positions for use while fishing and offset, lower positions when running in order that the vision of the operator is not obstructed.
Various mounting arrangements for fishing boat seats are disclosed in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,320, Ward, for example, shows a vertically adjustable pedestal for a swivel chair, the arrangement permitting the seat to be placed in an elevated, rearwardly facing position when fishing or a lowered, forwardly facing position when running. It is not possible, however, to shift the seat laterally. Mounting arrangements which permit lateral shifting of a boat seat but not elevation thereof are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,718,365, Gibson and 4,432,525, Duvall. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,757, Grimes, a seat mounting arrangement is disclosed which permits movement of the seat between a forward, elevated position and a more rearward, lower position, the seat being supported by plural arms on a console.
While various dual position boat seats have heretofor been proposed, there is a need for such a seat which may be positioned either in an elevated, centrally located position or in a laterally offset, lower position. Such an arrangement is particularly advantageous for use in a boat having an outboard motor as the lowered position of the seat provides a convenient location for controlling the motor while running.
It is, accordingly, the primary object of the present invention to provide a boat seat mounting pedestal for supporting the seat in an elevated position on the centerline of the boat or a lowered position laterally offset from the centerline.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a boat seat mounting pedestal which provides for adjustable positioning of the seat and which may be installed in a boat with a minimum of alteration thereto.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a seat mounting pedestal which provides secure locking of the seat in either the lowered or elevated position while eliminating the need for hand manipulated latches, pins or other securing members.